Angel of Vampires
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: A peace warrior finds a four year old vampire and tries to save him when the Winchesters intervene.


"You're gonna be just fine." The girl cooed gently to the younger boy in her arms, tears glinting in his eyes as his blood soaked baby chin shook a little. She kissed him gently on the top of his head. She'd never seen one this young before. Why would you do that to a child? They're dangerous. "We're gonna find you a new home, they'll look after you." She said as strongly as she could, they couldn't stay there. They had to move soon before the sun rose. "Why can't you look after me?" He asked, his voice breaking under the strain of such human emotions. She smiled weakly and furrowed her eyebrows. "People who stay with me for too long, they're not safe-" She tried. "But I feel safe with you." He interrupted, a lump formed in her throat as she bit her lip and looked at the child in her arms, around 4 or 5 years old, bright blue eyes shining big in his baby face. Like a little blood spattered angel. "Come on kid, we got to go." She said and helped him up, she stood and started to walk as the child ran forwards and grabbed her hand, her heart fell in her chest. She couldn't take proper care of him, he had to be with his own kind. She pushed out of the abandoned warehouse, the sky was just starting to lighten up. She looked up at the sky as the stars began to fade. A brisk cold November wind blew through them and the child tugged on her arm. "I'm cold." He said, and she looked down at him then took her jacket off and put it on him. It was much bigger than him, but he snuggled into it and smiled happily at her, she smiled back as another gust blew, feeling the wind on her bare arms. They walked around the corner to her car and she lifted him in, trying to strap the belt around him, it brushed against his cheeks and she looked concerned for a moment, then glanced at the rising sun. "Cover your face with the jacket if it hurts too much, okay kid?" She asked, and he nodded. She walked around to the other side and got in the drivers seat. "You got to tell me when we're close okay? I only know roughly where the nearest vamps are." She said and he looked up at her with saddened eyes and a weighing heart. He looked down at his lap and muttered. "Okay." Only just audible to her. She sighed, curving her eyebrows upwards then started the car and drove. Two hours later she pulled over when the kid said stop and got out. Unstrapping him carefully, she waited for him then held his hand as they approached what seemed to be a busy pub. They walked slowly and cautiously as the pub began to quieten down. She opened the door and it opened with an ominous creak as the pub fell silent. "Are they...?" She asked the kid and he looked up and nodded, edging closer to her and sucking his thumb. "This is Jack, someone turned him a couple of months ago and I can't look after him. I know this a lot to ask but can anyone help out?" She asked, and the tension in the air was unnerving, since they knew she was human, and most likely a hunter. A slim red haired woman wearing all black stood up from the bar and walked towards the kid just as the pub door flew open and slammed against the wall. Two men holding guns marched in, fierce eyed. The girl put the kid behind her, as a shield then pulled out her own gun and aimed it at the two men as everyone in the bar froze. "Don't shoot." She ordered and the shorter of the two frowned. "I'm human." She said, holding the gun steady. "You do realise they're vampires, right?" He asked sarcastically. "Do you?" She replied and the shorter man noticed Jack. "Who's the kid? A hostage?" He said threateningly. "No." Jack said bravely, stepping out slightly from behind her back. The two hunters looked down at the boy confused, then at the girl, then back down to the boy. "Is he human?" The taller asked. "If you harm him I'll kill you." She retorted and some of the vampires glanced at eachother "Is he human?" The taller repeated louder. "No." She replied and he pulled the gun up. "He's a kid. A child. You gonna kill a child?" She sneered defensively. The hunters looked troubled. "Who turned him?" The shorter asked. "Some paedophile, I killed him." She replied and the hunters glanced at eachother again then lowered their weapons. "Not all supernatural beings are evil, I came here to look for someone to raise him." She stated "Creating another vamp we should kill." The shorter said fiercely. "You sure about that? This nest only kill murderers, rapists and paedophiles. I checked." She replied "Why would you help them? They're monsters." The shorter replied. "Says the one who was about to murder an innocent child." She retorted, a few moments passed. "Who the hell are you?" The taller asked. "What are you?" The shorter asked immediately afterwards. "Why does it matter? Just get out of here and let this family continue, they're doing the world a favour." She replied holding the boys hand, still aiming the gun at the shorter man's head, neither of the men moved, only glanced suspiciously around the room.. "It's almost dawn, get out or I'll shoot." She warned and the shorter smirked and took a step forward, hardening his eyes into her, his legs bowed slightly before he spoke. "We're hunters, we're trying to help humans and protect them from monsters." Dean said, tilting his head back and frowning. "In case you didn't notice," He said, then swayed his gun across the room, gesturing to the vampires. "They're monsters." She narrowed her eyes for a moment, glancing between the two men, shook her head slightly in disbelief, then raised her eyebrows, throwing her head back slightly. "THEY'RE the monsters?!" She said pointing to them with her thumb. "the dictionary definition of a monster, is an ugly thing of immense size." She said then paused, dramatically surveyed the vampires for a moment, with her hand held over her eyes for effect. Then turned back to the two men letting her arm flop against her thigh. "Correct me if I'm wrong but they look exactly like you, plus you kill more than they do. The majority of things you kill probably don't even deserve it. These guys don't deserve it either." She said then rested her hands on her hips, the kid glanced up at her then copied, exaggerating his stance. She glanced down and sniggered at him for a second, then wiped away her emotion and waited for a response. The two men looked unsure for a moment, then the taller one glanced at the shorter man with a worried expression. The shorter was silenced as he clenched his jaw and sliding his gun back into his belt, the taller followed a few seconds later. "So...instead of killing vampires. You...talk to them?" the taller man said, his floppy brown hair drifting over his eyes for a second as he lowered his head. "Humans get trials, so why shouldn't they?" She retorted. "Mass murderers, psychopaths, socio-paths, rapists and genocide committers all get trials. So why shouldn't they? They can't help the way they are, they didn't ask for it. How could you blame a vampire for being murderous? If they're injected with a venom that alters they're entire pathway and existence, how could you blame them for the side effects for a force fed drug?" She replied. "Instead of killing drug addicts, they help them. Give them the anti venom. In your terms, why can't you see that what you're doing is worse than what they're doing?" She added and the two men glanced at eachother. "How can you possibly speak to every...uh being and not get killed or even listened to?" The taller asked. "The word gets around, they know full well that if they murder an innocent human, I'll lock them up and force feed the anti venom. Survival says that anything that would aid they're chances of surviving, should be spread like wildfire. I only need to tell one nest. And the word will spread around. And it's not just me. I got my groupies runnin' around helpin' out too." She replied. "How can you possibly guarantee that?" The shorter one asks before the taller got a chance to speak. "In the last five years, death by vampire in comparison to all other supernatural entities has dropped by 60%, werewolf has dropped by 38% and demons have almost completely stopped, haven't you noticed that?" She said then paused, glancing back at the vampires. "These guys haven't feasted on innocent blood in over 4 years. And you were about to kill them." She finished, looking disappointedly at the two men. "What do you mean by innocent?" The taller man said. "Yeah and who are you?" The shorter demanded, leaning against a wall. "Inconsolable beings, be it supernatural or human. These guys kill them for me. Doing the world a favour." She replied, ignoring the shorter's question. "You gonna answer my question?" the shorter demanded, "You're the Winchesters, right? Sam and Dean?" She asked and Dean – the shorter one, rolled his eyes. "Yeah we are. Who are you and how do you know who we are?" Sam replied. "I've been keeping a weather eye on you for about 15 years now, I wasn't much a fan of the apocalypse myself, but hey ho everyone makes mistakes." "15 years?" Dean asked, stepping forward from his leaning post. She blinked then swallowed as the child tugged at her hand, she looked down at him with caring eyes. "She wants to be my mummy." He said sweetly, pointing at the red haired woman. The woman holding the boys hand turned round to face her, she glanced over her then nodded. "Yeah she'll be fine," she commented then crouched next to the boy. Looking into his eyes she smiled, then a lump caught in her throat for a moment, but she pushed it away. "You be good, okay, you know my number if you need me for anything. That goes for all of your new nest. Gimme a hug." She said and the kid opened his arms as his lip quivered slightly amongst all the red. She hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes forcing a tear out. When they parted, she stood up and kissed him on the head as he took off her jacket and handed it back to her, she held onto it tightly before carefully sliding it back on. The red haired woman walked over and offered a hand out to him. He glanced at the hand, then at his carer. "Bye bye." He said sweetly and the now lonely woman waved childishly at him, nodded politely at the red head then turned around and walked out the door, eyes pulled to the ground and hands slid in her pockets The two men followed, as the door shut behind them. "Was that your kid?" Sam asked, and she stopped walking sighed then turned to face them. She forcefully wiped her tears away then looked away from the men, crossing her arms. The morning sunlight caught on her face, and shone through her eyes, glowing like whiskey in front of a fire. Appearing and burning out like a solar flare in the vast darkness of space. Her eyes framed by her cornrowed charcoal hair and burnt sienna face, wounded and scarred from all the fights she'd been in. As she stood there, contemplating, the men took in her appearance. Worryingly thin and slightly muscular. An anti possession symbol was just visible under her white vest top. She wore ¾ length camo pants and worn and torn red converses. She turned back to them suddenly, catching them staring at her legs. "You're acting like you've never seen leg hair on a woman before." She said spitefully. "Well..." Dean started, her mouth opened slightly and she leaned back. "Ya'll think I got time to shave my god damn legs when I'm saving people. Mother fuckin white men. Ya'll assume that women only do things for you, fuck you, fuck you both. I got as much leg hair as I damn well please, don't even get me started on my god damn armpits or pussy." She said confidently, the two men glanced at eachother uneasily. "Ain't that racist? Generalizing like that?" Sam commented, she cackled loudly then punched Sam in the stomach. "YOU THINK MAKING WHITE MEN UNCOMFORTABLE FOR A FEW SECONDS IN ANY WAY COMPARES TO THE MASS GENOCIDE YOUR PEOPLE COMMITED ON MY PEOPLE. THE SLAVERY, THE SEGREGATION. WE WERE TREATED LIKE GOD DAMN ANIMALS, AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKIN' NERVE TO COMPARE THAT TO YOUR HURT FEELINGS? STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS WHITE BOY!" She yelled and round house kicked Dean in the balls. He buckled over, grabbing his crotch and fell to his knees, slamming his head into the gravel and dirt. He held up a surrendering hand. "That your white flag?" She commented quietly. "You made your point, but did you really have to kick me there?" Dean grunted. "Yeah it was 100 god damn percent necessary." She replied sassily. "Okay I deserved that." Sam said wincing, he stood up a little straighter. She glanced over at him, rolled her eyes, then turned away again. Tears still glittering in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely. Her face softened a little. "I know you are." She said quietly, looked to the ground then back at Sam. "I see you." She added, then a smile whispered across her lips. "What do you mean, you see me?" Sam asked, she ignored the question. "No." She said simply and Sam looked further confused. "He wasn't my kid." She completed, changing the conversation track and walking towards Sam, as Dean switched to all fours, then slowly stood up again. She tilted her head slightly at Sam, looking confused. "You're different." She commented, then took a step forward, Sam watched her closely. She breathed him in a little, then her eyes widened. She forced the look away. "What? How am I different?" He asked, starting to panic a little. She glanced at Dean, who looked defensive of his brother. "What can you do?" She asked in a calm tone, and the brothers exchanged glances. "How do you know about that?" Sam asked, she didn't respond. "Visions, I have visions." She smiled a little, as Dean took a step forward, trying to gauge his brother's expression. "Do you know why?" She asked, looking concerned. "No, no idea. Do you know?" Sam replied frantically, hoping he'd found someone like him. "It's best you find out for yourself." She replied then looked away. "Too early." She muttered under her breath. "What did you say?" Dean asked, stepping forward, Sam glanced at him confused. "If you know you better tell us." "No, Dean. Trust me. If he finds out too soon, it will kill him, everything will change." She replied. 


End file.
